Rusty Reindeer
Rusty Reindeer is the son of Roger, the younger brother of Rudolph and the main protagonist of Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen. He is overshadowed by Rudolph, who gets the most attention from their father. He is also seen as an outcast by the other reindeer and elves. Like his famous brother, Rusty has a magical nose. However whilst Rudolph's glows, Rusty's only has a slight electrical flicker. Also unlike his brother, Rusty cannot fly properly, being only to float a few inches off the ground. Rusty's wish is to find his place in Christmas and not just be known as Rudolph's brother. He is voiced by Fred Savage. Role in the film In the film, Rusty is first seen keeping Rudolph's spot for him at a photoshoot with the rest of the sleigh team. Rusty then moves when Rudolph is ready to do the shoot. Rusty tries unsuccessfully to get get the attention of his father Roger, who is busy talking about Rudolph to two other reindeer. Rusty later tries to convince two of the sleigh team Comet and Blitzen to let him join the team by showing off his flying skills. However, he only manages to float a few inches off the ground. Comet and Blitzen tell him that what he did was not flying, but bouncing, much to Rusty's dismay. After Comet and Blitzen leave, Roger arrives and asks Rusty wat is wrong. Rusty replies that he is not aloud pull the sleigh and asks how he can be part of Christmas. However, Roger attention turns to Rudolph, who is flying in the sky. Rusty manages to get Roger's attention again and is told to help Mrs. Claus with her baking. Rusty goes to Mrs. Claus' kitchen and is tasked with putting icing on cookies. However, he loses control of the icing machine and makes a mess. Mrs. Claus tells Rusty to help the elves in Santa's workshop. Rusty tries to help the elves get rid of the old Naughty Nice O-Matic, but ends up knocking the head elf into a box. Wishing to find his place in Christmas and make Roger proud of him, Rusty decides to head to the Big City and makes a dummy of himself so no one will notice he is gone. Before leaving, Rusty meets an elf named Hank, who gives him his dentist uncle Herbie's business card and says the back of the card will help him. The back of the card is revealed to advertise a support group for Holiday icons (which is in the basement of a church). Rusty goes there and meets the group's members; Candie the Easter Bunny, Albert the Thanksgiving turkey, Mr. C the cherub and Trick and Treat the Halloween ghosts, who at first mistake him for Rudolph. He later acts as a stand in for a dog at the church's Christmas pageant, where he meets a Kid, who doesn't believe in Christmas and believes that only parents give presents instead of Santa. Rusty replies that parents do get some presents but there's always one present that only Santa can give. He also tells the Kid about the Naughty-Nice O Matic, which had been replacedby a laptop. After the Kid begins to believe in Christmas and Santa, he and Rusty learn that in order for the Kid to get his present, he must confirm his belief in Santa in person to one of his helpers before the stroke of midnight on Christmas Eve. After failing to find any helpers in the city, Rusty tells the Kid that they would have to go to the North Pole and tell Santa himself before he leaves to deliver the presents. After seeing a video of the elves back at the North Pole, Rusty discovers that the Naughty and Nice list has not been made due to a glitch in their laptop, and they have six hours to deliver the list to Santa or Christmas will be ruined. Rusty and The Kid get delivered to the North Pole and The Kid is able to fix the laptop and is given his dream present; a Catcher's Mask. However, the Kid turns it down and asks for Rusty to led the Sleigh Team. However, Rusty tells the Kid that he is not the best flyer, however Santa says that he has a better idea. It is revealed that Rusty got a job working as a sleigh traffic controller for Santa and the sleigh team. Apperance Rusty has dark brown fur on his head and body and light brown fur on his legs and antlers with two points on them. He also has tufts of hair on his head and neck and has a black nose which he can produce a slight flicker of electricity. Gallery 20180812_181446.jpg|Rusty with his father Roger. Imageholidazerustymrsclaus.jpeg|Rusty with Mrs. Claus Imageholidazerustyworkshop.jpeg|Rusty in Santa's Workshop Imageholidazerusty1.jpeg Imageholidazerustyalbert2.jpeg|Rusty with Albert Thumbholidazerustykid.jpg Imageholidazerustyalbert1.jpeg imagerrt.jpg imagerak.jpg|Rusty with Albert and The Kid. Imageholidazerustykidsantastelf.jpeg|Rusty, The Kid with Santa, The Sleigh Team and Elves Imageholidazerustykidsanta1.jpeg|Rusty and Santa watch the Kid fixing the laptop with the Naughty or Nice List imageratc.jpg|Rusty at his new job as a Sleigh Traffic Controller Trivia *Rusty is similar to Arthur Claus **Both are the son of Christmas icons (Rudolph and Santa Claus) **Both have jobs at the start of the film (Rusty works as Rudolph's stand in whilst Arthur works at the North Pole's letter department). **Both are clumsy **Both are at first seen as misfits by others, but are later accepted. **Both their fathers (Roger and Malcolm) at first, favour their older brothers (Rudolph and Steve) over them, but eventually express pride in them. **Both get new jobs at the end of the film (Rusty becomes a Sleigh Traffic Controller whilst Arthur replaces Malcolm as Santa Claus). *Rusty is also similar to Robbie **Both are reindeer **Both are related to Rudolph (Rusty being his brother and Robbie being his son). **Both their noses have powers (Rusty's produces electricity whilst Robbie's can track). **Both have briefly worked at Santa's Workshop **Both attempt to say Rudolph's name, only to be stopped by another character (Rusty was stopped by Candie because the support group doesn't use names whilst Robbie was stopped by Blitzen as he hated hearing Rudolph's name, due to being jealous of his fame). Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:Supporters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male